Tonight, tonight
by MercuryHatter
Summary: Harry promises Hermione something during Ron's wedding.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the whole Harry Potter universe. Just to be clear.

Summary: Harry promises Hermione something

--

It was her second glass of champagne and she didn't feel any better. She gazed at the happy couple on the dance floor from her lonely table as she took another sip from her glass. She sighed.

"Never figured you to play the role of bitter ex today, Hermione"

She smiled at the voice, albeit the taunt that came with it. She felt him take the seat beside her as her eyes continued to stare out to the dance floor.

"I'm not bitter at all, Harry" she whispered.

He took her hand in his as he followed her line of sight. There on the dance floor was his other best friend, Ron Weasley, happily dancing with his new wife, Luna Lovegood Weasley. He smiled at the sight. He then redirected his gaze to her and snatched the champagne glass from her hand and placed it on the table near them.

"That was rude" she huffed.

He chuckled in response.

"You can't bring champagne glasses on the dance floor, Hermione or else people will know just how much of an alcoholic you are" he teased.

"I am not an alcoholic, Harry James Potter! And I'm certainly not going to the dance floor anytime soon"

He placed his thumb underneath her chin as he gently forced her to face him.

"Not even for a dance?" he whispered.

Hermione stared back at her best friend, suddenly caught unaware by his gaze.

"Perhaps, a dance or two" she replied with a smile.

He boyishly grinned at her, the only smile in Hermione's opinion that fit his handsome face.

They made their way to the dance floor, with Harry leading her by the hand as they settled on the spot near the band. Harry nodded at the guitarist as the song Linger by the Cranberries began to play.

"This is my favorite song" she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know" he answered smugly.

She leaned her head against his shoulder as she let him lead.

"A knut for your thoughts?"

Without bothering to lift her head, she continued to nestle against him as he held her close.

"If that were the case, I would be richer than you and Malfoy combined" she cheekily answered.

This only brought out another chuckle from him as he glided them across the floor.

"We're turning twenty-nine soon, Harry"

"I know" was his only reply.

"It was just three years ago when I could see myself marrying Ron. Seeing him now with Luna, I can't not be happy for them. Seeing the way they look at each other as if they've been apart for so long."

"So what's the matter?"

"I'm envious, I guess. I'm almost in my thirties and all I have to show for it is a useless medal from the Ministry and a cat to go home to"

"You've always got me, Hermione" he whispered into her ear as the chorus began to play.

She smiled into his shoulder as she indulged in his scent.

"I'm going to be miserable on your wedding, you know. Probably more miserable than I am now" she said.

"And why is that?"

"'Cause then I'll have no one to dance with. Ron will be dancing with Luna, you with your wife, and me… alone just like how everyone predicted. Hermione, the spinster"

"Don't be silly, I'll be dancing with you"

"Just one or two at the most. Seeing as it will be your wedding. I doubt your wife will like it if I monopolized you all night"

"She will just have to deal with it then" he replied stubbornly.

"Now you're being silly, Harry"

She tried to seem upset at him but couldn't stop herself from giggling at his childishness.

"Well, I should just marry you then"

She stopped giggling and lifted her head to look at him.

She was once again met by those startling green eyes that held such an intense, raw gaze as if loaded with an unsaid promise, waiting to be spoken out loud.

"Don't kid like that, Harry. Come on, the song's over"

She tried to free herself from his arms but his hold was firm.

"The night isn't. Dance with me more" he pleaded.

She timidly nodded as she wrapped her arms around him for the second time that evening.

"I want three"

His voice swayed her out of her reverie as she furrowed her eyebrows at his statement.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I want three children. I've always envied the Weasleys 'cause they're such a big family, you know? All I had growing up were Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and their rotten son Dudley. I really never knew what family was like until I met the Weasleys"

"I'm your family too, you know"

"I know but its different. I've never really considered you as a sister, no matter how much I tried"

"Oh." Was the only thing she could say.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Then what did you mean, Harry?"

They've stopped dancing by now, just standing in the middle of the dance floor as other couples passed them by.

"Ron was the same way too. That's why he pursued you. If he really considered you as his sister, that would've been just downright gross and incestuous" he said as he dramatically shuddered.

Before she could speak, he continued, "Don't make me spell this out for you, Hermione. This is hard enough as it is. I'll be waiting at the balcony for your reply"

He left her to stand there as he made his way away from her, to the balcony. She felt her throat dry up and her heartbeat screaming at her. She gazed at the direction he had taken as she lifted her dress and followed him.

--

She found him exactly where he said he would be. Out on the balcony, where no other guest was. He was leaning against the railing in deep thought. She cleared her throat slightly, catching his attention.

"Hermione" he said, as he turned around to greet her with the same boyish grin she'd seen on his face countless times.

"Why me, Harry?" she asked.

She was wringing her hands, a sign that she was nervous. He seemed to pick up on this as he pushed himself off the railing, towards her. He held her hands again his for the millionth time tonight as he peered down at her.

"I could name a few reasons" he answered languidly.

"I wouldn't mind hearing a few" she retorted.

"You're the only one who gets me. I don't think I'll ever meet another girl who will know me as well as you do"

"That's cause I'm your best friend, Harry. It goes without saying"

"It's not just that and you know it, Hermione. With you, I don't feel like the boy who lived. I'm just myself when I'm with you. No burdens. No expectations. I'm not the same Harry Potter that everyone knows. Not when I'm with you. Only with you

"Even with Ginny, I was still Harry Potter, the boy destined to kill Voldemort. But with you, I'm just plain old Harry. No one in this world can ever make me feel the same way you make me feel. Do you understand what I'm saying, Hermione?"

She nodded slowly at him as she let his words sink into her.

"I love you, Hermione" he said.

If it were anyone else, she would've laughed. She would've laughed straight to St. Mungo's just at the idea of it but it wasn't anyone else.

She tried to speak but she found no words.

He stepped forward and embraced her.

"You don't have to force yourself to answer now." He whispered to her.

"I—I'm hap—py" she managed to choke out.

She felt her body shudder as she realized that she was sobbing.

"I love you too, Harry" she said.

"Guess this means we'll have each other to dance with on our wedding day" he teased.

Despite herself, she giggled at his statement.

"Promise?"

"I promise" he answered, as he claimed a kiss from her lips.

--

A/N: Fluff makes the world go 'round! Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
